Draculaura
Draculaura is a main character in Monster High. She will also appear on Season Two of Bratz. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. Character Description Draculaura is a 1,600 year old vampire and the daughter of Dracula. She is a ghoul at Monster High and a hopeless romantic who wears her heart on her sleeve (or in this case her cheek) and is in love with her best ghoulfriend Clawdeen Wolf's brother, Clawd Wolf. Early Life Draculaura is a vampire and daughter of Dracula. She is also over 1,600 years old and currently lives in New Salem with her father who works as a detective. She attends Monster High with ghoulfriends Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile and Lagoona Blue. Biography |-|Season One= Chapter One: New Ghoul Draculaura is seen in the bathroom with her best ghoulfriend Clawdeen Wolf as she applies makeup without a reflection in the mirror before Lagoona Blue appears with new ghoul Frankie Stein, who they warn away from Deuce Gorgon because his girlfriend Cleo de Nile is a mean ghoul. Draculaura later goes into Cleo's most recent drama in Mr. Rotter's class with Frankie; she and Clawdeen were best ghoulfriends until Cleo broke-up with Clawdeen's brother and broke his heart when Cleo began dating Deuce, Clawd's ex-best friend and beginning a feud between Clawdeen and Cleo. After Frankie meets Clawd Wolf, Draculaura appears and says hi to him where it becomes clear to Frankie that they both have a crush on each other. Draculaura appears moments after Clawdeen and Cleo broke out into a fight and is later seen with Frankie, Clawdeen, Mr. Rotter and Scarah Screams to see Invisi Billy's dead body with a spear through his heart, as they presume he's been murdered. Chapter Two: Love Bites Later that night, Draculaura reveals in her diary that she has feelings towards Clawd and her father won't approve of this. The next day, Draculaura joins her ghoulfriends and encourages Frankie to tryout for the Fear Squad. Draculaura is later present for Frankie's fearleading routine, where fearleading captain, Cleo allows Frankie to join making Draculaura and Clawdeen suspicious of Cleo's motives. Draculaura sends a text to Clawd to meet her in the cemetery where she reveals her feelings towards him. They both then kiss and have sex for the first time as they begin their romantic relationship. Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating TBA Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best TBA Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest TBA Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA |-|Season Two= Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Vampires are unable to age. They are immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. Relationships Clawd Wolf *'First Relationship:' **'Start Up:' "Chapter Two: Love Bites" (1x02) **'Break Up:' "Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" (1x07) ***'Reason:' Draculaura felt guilty over the secrecy of their relationship from Clawdeen Wolf. *'Second Relationship:' **'Start Up:' "Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" (1x10) Appearances Season One (10/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Season Two (10/10) *"Chapter Eleven: I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera" *"Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Case of Ghoulia Yelps" *"Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising" *"Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams?" *"Chapter Sixteen: Game of De Nile" *"Chapter Seventeen: Go Fish" *"Chapter Eighteen: School of the Damned" *"Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury" *"Chapter Twenty: Kill or Be Killed" Notes Gallery :Category:Images of Draculaura Draculaura.png Draculaura_(Season_2).jpg Draculaura_(Season_3).jpg Draculaura_diary_1x02.jpg Draculaura_1x07.jpg Draculaura_(Artwork).png Draculaura_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Bratz Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:New Salem Residents Category:Students at Monster High Category:Members of the Fear Squad Category:Members of the Gory Gazette Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Bratz) Category:Season 3 Characters (Monster High)